Tour of The Seireitei
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Toushiro gives Goku a tour of the Seireitei while Vegeta's on a mission. Short story.


Tour of The Seireitei

Another peaceful day in the Soul Society. A man was on his way to the Squad 10's office to visit a close friend of his who had offered to show him around the Seireitei. That man was Goku and the person he was on his way to see was the second lieutenant of Squad 10, Vegeta. It was actually Goku's first time ever in the Soul Society. He had wanted to see the Seireitei for himself ever since that day he met Toushiro, the Captain of Squad 10. It was only after the war with Aizen that he could. The last time everyone got together Vegeta offered to show Goku around which the saiyan eagerly took. The Z-Fighters were allowed to come whenever they wanted but they had to let a captain and/or lieutenant know before hand. Goku had let Ukitake know of his coming and the Squad 13's captain notified Yamamoto. When he arrived, Ukitake told Goku how to get to Squad 10 on his own for he had some things that needed his attention. Following the directions given to him, Goku found the Squad 10 barracks with ease. Inside the office, Toushiro Hitsugaya was just finishing the days paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

Toushiro: "Come in."

The young captain glanced up just as the door opened and was surprised to see Goku standing there.

Goku: "Hey Toushiro! Nice to see ya again!"

Toushiro: "Oh Goku, hello! I didn't know you were coming! Does the Head-Captain know you're here?"

Goku: "Yeah he does. I told Ukitake who let him know."

Toushiro waved the saiyan in who walked in with his classic cheerful smile. Out of all of Vegeta's friends, Toushiro liked Goku the most. It wasn't just because he was a saiyan like Vegeta but that Goku was very kind to the young captain and always made him feel welcomed amongst a world that was very unfamiliar to the child prodigy.

Goku: "Got a lot of paperwork there, huh."

Toushiro: "Actually I just finished. So what brings you here?"

Goku: "Well I came to see Vegeta. He offered to show me around and I've wanted to see the Soul Society for myself ever since I met you!"

Toushiro: "Oh... Well sorry but you just missed him. Aizen maybe gone but he left a lot of problems behind and we're still cleaning it up. An Arrancar showed up in Karakura Town and Vegeta was sent to deal with it. If I had known that you were coming, I would've had him replaced with someone else."

Goku: "Oh that's ok! I can wait, if you don't mind."

Toushiro: "I don't mind but I have no idea when he'll be back. Sorry."

Goku seemed a little disappointed. It wasn't often that he or the others got to see Vegeta now a days and Toushiro felt guilty. But then the young captain thought of a way to make it up to Goku.

Toushiro: "If you'd like Goku, I can show you around! I just got done with all of my work for today and I don't have anything else planned anyway!"

That seemed to perk Goku up.

Goku: "Really! That's great!"

Toushiro: "The only thing I suggest is that we avoid Squad 12's area. Kurotsuchi keeps harassing Vegeta to no end, wanting to do research on him."

Goku: "That doesn't sound bad."

Toushiro: "No one's ever come back from that."

Goku: "Errrrr..."

With a chuckle from Goku's expression, Toushiro hopped down from his desk and walked to the other door. He was fortunate that one of his Soul Reapers was walking by and the young captain informed them to let Rangiku know that he was going out for awhile. Once that was taken care of, the boy escorted Goku out of the office and the two set off. Their first stop was the wall that separated the Seireitei and the Rukon District. When they got there, Goku was in for a big surprise as he followed Toushiro outside into the Rukon District.

Toushiro: "This wall is made of a stone that we call Sekkiseki. It negates all spiritual power and forms a spherical barrier around the Seireitei."

Goku: "What's with the giant door?"

Toushiro: "There are four doors like this. Each is guarded by a Gatekeeper."

Just then, a giant figure came up behind Goku. When the saiyan turned around he shouted is surprise while Toushiro just laughed. He knew this Gatekeeper, it was Jidanbo Ikkanzaka.

Jidanbo: "Well, well! If it isn't Vegeta and Hitsugaya! I haven't seen you two in awhile! Uh, Vegeta, what did you do to your hair?"

Toushiro: "Hahahaha! Jidanbo, that's not Vegeta. That's his friend Goku!"

Jidanbo looked back at the saiyan again who was understandably in shock.

Jidanbo: "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were Vegeta. You look kinda like him."

Goku: "Huh? Well that's the first time anyones done that!"

After Goku got to know Jidanbo, Toushiro took him to Sokyoku Hill. But along the way, he couldn't stop laughing.

Toushiro: "Your reaction was the same as Vegeta's when he first met Jidanbo! He couldn't form a sentence when he first saw him!"

Goku: "I can see why!"

When they finally reached the top, they failed to notice that they weren't alone.

Toushiro: "This is Sokyoku Hill. From here you can just about see the entire Seireitei and it's also where I first met Vegeta."

Goku opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off before he could.

Soifon: "You are trespassing!"

As if on cue, Toushiro stopped the Captain of Squad 2 and leader of the Stealth Force.

Toushiro: "Relax, he's got permission to be here."

Soifon: "If you say so, Hitsugaya."

Goku: "Hey I know you, your Soifon!"

Soifon: "That's CAPTAIN Soifon if you don't mind!"

Goku: "Oh... Sorry."

Soifon: "Anyway... Captain Hitsugaya, has Lieutenant Vegeta dealt with that Arrancar I informed the Head-Captain about earlier?"

Toushiro: "He's dealing with it as we speak."

And without another word, Soifon disappeared leaving Toushiro and Goku alone.

Goku: "Ok... That was strange!"

Toushiro: "Forget about it, Goku. She's always like that. Come on!"

Putting the encounter with Soifon behind him, Goku continued to follow Toushiro around cheerfully. It was in the early evening when they got to their final stop which was to see Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: "Well hello!"

Goku: "Hi!"

Toushiro: "Sorry to come unannounced like this sir, but I thought you'd like to see Goku before he left here shortly."

Yamamoto: "But of course! So, did you enjoy your time here, Goku?"

Goku: "Yeah it was great! I'd love to come back again, hopefully when Vegeta's around!"

Yamamoto: "You and your friends are welcome any time, Goku. Just be sure to inform us."

Goku: "I will and thanks!"

After they said goodbye, Toushiro and Goku headed back to Squad 10's office. When they got back, the two of them sat on the roof and watched the sunset turn everything a vibrant gold and red while talking about the days events.

Toushiro: "Let me know the next time you're coming so that I don't send Vegeta anywhere!"

Goku: "Sure thing! Well I'd better be going. Thanks for showing me around, Toushiro I had fun! Say 'hi' to Vegeta for me!"

Vegeta: "Why bother when I'm right here!"

The two of them suddenly looked at the ground and were delighted to see Vegeta standing there.

Goku: "Hey Vegeta!"

Before either of them could move, Vegeta jumped onto the roof to join them without any effort and sat next to Goku.

Toushiro: "You're just in time, Goku was about to leave!"

Goku: "As always you show up just at the right time!"

Vegeta: "It's a gift. So Kakarot, how was your tour of the Seireitei? I just got back from giving Yamamoto my report and he told me you were here. Sorry I wasn't here."

Goku: "That's ok! Toushiro showed me around everywhere, except for Squad 12. I was surprised to hear that he harasses you so much and that he's still in one piece!"

Vegeta: "He's come close to getting ripped apart. But Toushiro or Yamamoto makes him back down just in time."

Toushiro: "So Vegeta... Did you take care of that Arrancar in Karakura Town?"

For some reason, Vegeta became ticked.

Vegeta: "When's the next captains meeting?"

Toushiro: "Uh... Tomorrow why?"

Vegeta: "Good, remind me to give Soifon the definition of reconnaissance!"

Toushiro: "Why what happened?"

Goku: "Something tells me there was more to the story then 'an Arrancar was seen in Karakura Town' right?"

Vegeta: "You'll love this... I get there, I look around, what do I find? ... ... Ulquiorra visiting Orihime!"

Goku: "What!"

Toushiro: "Are you kidding me!"

Vegeta: "And I haven't even told you the best part yet! What Soifon had said about the 'Arrancar destroying the town' was actually Ulquiorra killing a Hollow that was destroying the town!"

Toushiro: "YOU HAVE GOT to be kidding me! You mean I sent you on a mission that turned out to be a false alarm because captain Soifon overreacted!"

Vegeta: "That's the nice way of saying it!"

Goku: "Haha haha! Glad I'm not going to be around for that meeting!"

As always, Goku somehow turned a bad situation into a funny one as Vegeta and Toushiro started laughing. But all too soon it had to end.

Goku: "I better get going. I'm glad I got to see you again, Vegeta! You should stop by for a visit more often!"

Vegeta: "I'll try, Kakarot! I'll try."

Goku: "And thanks again for showing me around the Seireitei, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "My pleasure Goku!"

Vegeta: "Come on, Kakarot. I'll take you home."

The End


End file.
